


A Moment of Respite

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Court Seer Indrid Cold finally managed to sneak away from the pressing crowds seeking their futures and flew off seeking some time to himself, but of course he lands in a patch of forest that happens to belong to a certain dryad by the name of Duck NewtonEdit: I just came back through and fixed typos and rewrote part of it





	A Moment of Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm putting online and I'm doing this right after writing it at 1:30am. I wrote it on my phone so sorry about any formatting issues.

Duck drifted into consciousness as he noticed someone had wandered into his part of the forest.

His tree was pretty deep into the forest, so this person had either gotten lost or deliberately come here. 

He peered his head up out past the bark of his tree to check his surroundings, seeing no one, he hauled himself out .

He ran his fingers through his hair and lightly adjusted the bouquet of flowers that bloomed around his ears before striding off with a purpose.

\---

Indrid folded his wings after landing in the small clearing. He could hardly ever get away from the Court and greatly enjoyed the time he could manage to slip away.

He paused for a moment to take in the clearing, an almost perfect circle of grass fenced in by the trees wild flowers spattered around.

Indrid chirred happily to himself at having discovered such a pretty hiding spot and walked towards the center of the clearing and sat down. He ran his fingers through the grass, appreciating the even texture.

Indrid set his sketch book on one knee and tuned the futures out so they just became a buzz in the background of his mind as he set about drawing the flowers for his own pleasure with a quiet hum.

Duck followed the presence of this other being through the trees, peering around the trunks and stepping over roots with practiced ease that came with caring for each and every tree around him.

Duck stepped out into the clearing and crossed his arms before clearing his throat pointedly at the intruder.  
The intruder jumped to their feet, their wings rising up behind their shoulders defensively and turned to face the dryad.   
"Pardon me, I should have realized this patch of forest was inhabited." The intruder apologized and clasped his hands in front of his chest," My name is Indrid, pleasure to meet you, Duck Newton."

Duck raised his eyebrows, he hadn't introduced himself," /'m sorry what/ -" He started but cut himself off when he noticed Indrid talking with him.

Indrid tilted his head apologetically, "Apologies, it's a habit. Comes with seeing the future I suppose." 

"What brings you this far from the city?" Duck asked hovering awkwardly by the tree line.

"Running from responsibility, everyone wants to know their future but it doesn't work like that! They should know this by now, but no I'm still being hounded by people at every second if I can't get away." Indrid buzzed, his ruff of scales puffing slightly with his agitation.

Duck snorted a laugh at the sight," I see. Well don't let me stop you from responsibility dodgin', just don't tear up my home and I'd wager you're fine to stay."  
He smiled lopsidedly at the seer, feeling oddly endeared to him.

Indrid lowered himself back to the grass and sat cross legged."Thank you. I'm glad to not have to find somewhere else to hide."

Indrid noticed Duck was still standing and made an encouraging noise and patted at the grass next to himself,"Come, sit please. I've had a long day and you are still tired from your nap."

Indrid saw Duck hesitate for a moment before he gave in and crossed the field. He sat gingerly at an angle from Indrid.  
They both sat there is companionable silence for a while, Duck weaving grass and flowers together and Indrid sketching, before Duck leaned over and placed a crown he weaved between Indrid's antennae with a smile.  
Indrid tensed at the sudden action, before looking quizzically at Duck.  
Duck bit his lip and shrugged," I think flowers look nice on you. Is this- is this okay?"  
Indrid trilled out a laugh,"Of course, you just startled me. That doesn't happen often. Please, continue." Indrid tilted his head encouragingly.

Duck grinned and immediately set to work weaving more flowers into Indrid's feather like scales, humming as he worked into the afternoon.

When Indrid finally had to leave, it was with great reluctance. He pulled the flower crown from his head and slipped it into the pages of his sketch book before waving goodbye and flying back to his rooms knowing, as soon as he was able he was going back.


End file.
